


End of the Fairytale

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Brothers, Gen, Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-19
Updated: 2006-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Jered hears that Jeff's been designated, he gets angry. All the dreams about winning a Series together - gone, smashed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of the Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravensgurl211](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensgurl211/gifts).



> The Weaver brothers, Jeff and Jered, were in the same organization in 2006 and dreamed of playing on the same team. The Angels DFA'd Jeff to make room for his brother, though, thus ending Jeff's Angels career and starting Jered's. Originally posted [here](http://littlestclouds.livejournal.com/1004313.html).
> 
> The Weaver rage is legendary in these parts.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

When Jered hears that Jeff's been designated, he gets angry. All the dreams about winning a Series together - gone, smashed. Doesn't matter to Jered that he'll be called up to take Jeff's spot, all he really wanted was to play on the same team as his brother, pitch in the same rotation as Jeff.

The experts have taken to calling him 'the Better Weaver Brother,' like Jeff is some sort of joke. But Jeff did it first, and fuck them for not recognizing that, fuck them for making Jeff into a punchline on Jay fucking Leno.

Jeff gives him a call a few minutes after Jered turns off the local radio station, sounding thick and distant, probably went right for his secret stash the moment he heard. "Well, little Weave, looks like we're not gonna get that Series afterall."

Jered scowls, tries to be the strong one here. "Fuck this shit, Jeff. You belong here."

"Pitchin' like shit, man," Jeff says, a weight to his words that wasn't there when they talked the night before.

"We belong together, on the same team." Jered pouts.

"You'll get over it, kid," Jeff says. "Just another one in a long line of Weaver family disappointments. You'll get over it."

"But you're not - " Jeff cuts him off.

"You're better'n me, Jered, you can do something. You can be better than me, and that's all I wanted for you," Jeff says, blowing out his breath against the telephone receiver.

Jered sighs. "Just wanted that Series, man."

"I know, kid. Things just don't work out like that anymore," Jeff says. "That kind of fairytale shit don't happen anymore."

Jeff just hangs up and Jered blinks at the receiver before laying it carefully in the holster.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
